Sacrifice: A story of hidden thorns
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: A Genderbent AU where Yui is a boy and the Sakamaki are female , this story follows the same plot line with a few twists. This is my first fan fiction for this beautiful fandom so I hope you like it as I update and such May have a few mature scenes as I update this, so I will forewarn you. 3- Neon


It was a day that was going to change everything

but it was the night I fear for the most now...

Everything had been silent up until the fancy yet ominous black car pulled into the giant mansion...He had never seen such a big building besides the big churches in his little home town. The sky looked lifeless, they had been that way ever since the car left the connecting tunnel from his place to this place..there was no sign of life either- but at the moment Yuu didn't notice that, he was too busy wondering what his mom's intentions were sending him here like this.

Earlier that week his mom had been acting funny, she would be coming late with blood stains on her jacket, more than usual...she always claimed he was "hunting" but she never brought anything home.

illuminating the rooms every few seconds, Yuus heart was pounding because of this.

Suddenly he wandered into a suspicious room, noticing a girl about his age on a fancy looking loveseat. "Are you okay?" he called out to her, he tried touching her pale hand, his hand flinching from the feeling of frozen skin. He pressed his head to her chest and found no heart beat, his eyes widened as he felt the girl sit up, looking straight into her emerald eyes, he noticed her hair was longer- as it was in a ponytail, trailing down her back.

After grumbling some words he couldn't here he was pinned down, "what is she thinking?" he closed his eyes until sudden distant voice called "Ayako, is that really a proper way to treat someone you first meet, such improperness!" A woman with curly long black hair and fearless red eyes glared at the two. He sat up "Um..excuse me, I'm not sure where I am right now.. my mother sent me here...I'm sure you were told of my arrival? unless I'm in the wrong place..." this didn't seem right at all...why would his mother send him somewhere so bizarre, nothing made sense.

"Hah? I wasn't told of a arrival, well, come with me, this room bares little light, we shall talk about this more gracefully" the black haired woman led the two as a strange man took Yuu's belongings carefully down the hallway. Now in a bright room with larger furniture and a more regal feel he felt more at ease about his fathers intentions. "My name is Yuu Komori, I came from the little town by here, my father is a priest and-" he heard a faint giggle a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and a expensive looking hat peered down at them.

"Oh my my, what a tasty looking boy, I haven't seen one this ripe looking in a while" wetness gathered on his cheek, the woman had some how moved herself to his spot in the blink of an eye..

"mm he sure is sweet, right Kanata?"

he felt another wet object glide over his skin as he saw a pale girl with curly periwinkle locks tied into loose- over the shoulder pigtails, she held in her hands a adorable teddy bear "I do love sweet things, he has a faint familiar scent to him too.." slapping his cheeks feeling his face warm up "enough! I'm not a popsicle!" his response sent the two into a fit of giggles.

"Hey you two quit it already! I claimed this one already! not sharing either, got it? this worlds number one coolest chick, me, is going to take all his firsts!"

what was this called again? dibs? girl code?

"I never permitted such a th-"

"that's cause I never asked!". Whatever it is I don't like it...

"HEY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" another interesting girl "magically" appeared, short fluffy pearl colored hair covering one eye, she looked like an albino rabbit, I would have the urge to pet her if she wasn't so scary..

"All of you always...cause me a headache, Anyways listen here, you.., I have not had a heed or word about you coming here, for the time being you can take rest here but-"

A girl with messy blonde hair who was taking rest on a loveseat commented"You know nothing Reiko...that girl called today...said her son was coming...to treat him with care...oh...and not to kill him"

Silence...

"Oh, so this is the sacrificial groom...I see why hehe..."

"Teddy said the same thing but..I didn't know whether he was just joking..."

"why does he look so puny?"

"whatever, just let me sleep"

comments, floating around me...I could only gather this was either a mistake or...my dad has been keeping a lot from me..dad...I wish I could talk to you right now

"what..is a sacrificial groom?"

"well, we're vampires.. sacrificial grooms feed us power and once he chooses one of us to wed, the lady chosen will rule this kingdom...and he will serve as a power source or bluntly, a blood bag"

"heh...or a sex slave"

"Raika that's what you would use him for...pervert!"

"hmmm? do I sense some repressed sexual anger little Surara, this guy right here, will definitely become accessioned to being with me, I can sense deep down Bitch-chan is the same as me.."

"I have a name, please...don't use such a discusting name to refer to-

"but it's cuteee besides Bitch-chan is a Bitch after all"

I clenched my fist then thought back to what the Black haired lady told me

blood

wait

like blood blood

vam...pires?

Shaking I turned my head, her eyes had somewhat of..a glow

they all did...

"That's right...all of us here, we're vampires" the lazy sounding girl retorted

I ran no...I sprinted... my world spinning, the house is a maze to me, and I am a mere mouse using the last of his survival instinct to react

running didn't do me good for long though cause I fell, I tried the phones, I even tried to open the door, locked. My world, my life, it's a cage now...and I'm helpless

mom...did I do something wrong? was I supposed to know?

My heart leaped as I felt a hand on my shoulder...


End file.
